Imma wiserd 2: All Hell Breaks Loose
by BasttRiter420
Summary: Have you ever wanted a sequel to Imma wiserd? Too bad! See the continued adventure of Soulja spirit Buu Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Since the story never officially FINISHED, I decided to write a prologue showing how Turtle/Soulja Spirit Buu jackson killed Vadermort and the Death Eaters.**

 **I would also like to get one thing clear: I can spell, I can do grammar, and I am not racist homophobic or sexist. Any stereotypes or bad grammar and spelling in this story is due to the fact that it is written as a parody sequel to a story with horrible grammar and spelling and horrible stereotypes. And I'm trying to emulate that. So no, I am not being offensive on purpose. Let's begin!**

Mi name is Soulja spirit Buu Jackson or just turtle, and I wus getin reddy to go back 2 da future, cuz Imma wiserd and I went bak to the past to stop the evil Vadermort from make fried chikin not exist which was the source of my magic. And met Jesus and made frends wit him. So I sayd gudbye to them and went to da fyuture

I showed up at hogwats but then I saw...DA DARK LARD VADERMORT!111111

"evil Jew how ded u get here?" He answered evily " I went to da future wright before you and now I'm gonna kill you wit da wiserd stone!AND ALL MY DEATHETTERS!"

and den...ALL TEH DETHETTERS SHOWEDUP111111!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!111!2!7 their wuz dracula, hitler, wolfman, and abunchof ofther deathetters I didn't know. Except fur deer founder, the deevil. They all started shooting at me wit their wandz and Magik guns, but I puled owt my wand and made a wandblade and devflekted dem all eGscept for vadermorts Magic electrocity balls

"Now imma kill u annoying nigga!" butt den ghost hairy potter showed up!111 he was gost becus sum DETHETTERS killed him

"What da fuk?!,11111626616171829?" Vadermort got so distracted he didn't relize I stabbed him wit my wandblade!1111

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?" And den he bled out and die, and da dumbledoor of the whole skool came out and kild da rest of da DETHETTERS

"mr. Dumbledoor, tank u!when do classss start?" da dumbledoor looked at me

"dis yeer is ovher, you can cum back next yeer to learn more magic and then you have five more yeers after dat. Go home"

So den I went home and waited till second year

 **Authors note: Now we can begin the...let's say "story" properly. It's less of a story and more an experiment of how much can I make with the original bad fanfic this is from. Nonetheless next chapter things pick up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 1: dollars umbitch**_

it wus finaly time four sekond yeer. So I went too da skool and saw da dumbledoor lettin everyone in an I sat down at da ravencow table with da gost Harry "hi" o said and he said "hi" bak. den da dumbledoor started speekin " dis yeer yo will,learn more advanced magik. but furst some words from magik president of the wurld. dollars umbitch" den a cracker lady who wore a pink presidential suit thatat was pink stud up "helo everyone. as you know I am magik president of da wurld and I herd that kids at hagwats wasn't getting quality edumacations. So I cam to enspect da skool" den she smlied "anyon who leaves da skool is going to magik jail for life. bye bye" gost Harry said "Wut was dat about" and I said "I dunno, she sounds stupid. I bet she only became magik president of da magic wurld by bein wite" and den we started eetin food.

 _ **meenwile, at da place were president umbitch is stayin in da skool**_

president umbitch tapped her magik wond and den a big square showed up an old man in a wheelchair and a red suit showed up on it. it was da deevil! "master I ded it. I am now lookin for it" den da deevil said "gud job umbitch. yur dooin a beter job den dem stupid deth eeters! now I'm torturin dem in hell."den da umbitch said " but miaster. i don't kno were da wiserd stone might have broken at. I need someone who does" da devil though for a moment before saying " sure Ill send sumone, after you get all da pieces of da wiserd stone, den we can get the rest of da dethly halows and all hell will break loose!" dey laughed evilly for a couple of moments. den umbitch turned da screen off

in hell. da devil went to da place where Vadermort was being tortured by having his intestines ripped out and strangled by them, while his arms are constantly ripping off his flesh and having it regrow while acid pours overs him and his flesh regrow a again, while having his memory wiped every few seconds so he never gets used to the pain. da devil said to da Vadermort "how abot I giv you a chance to redeem yorself?" Vadermort nodded a lot so da devil gave a thumbs up and all his torture stopped. Den he held up a locket and sed " dis is a horkruks, it has yuor soul in it, if you betray me I will destroy in and you can never come back ever. but if you obey me and da person I'm havin you work for den I'll give it to you and youll be invincible" Vadermrot laughed evolly"sure I'll do what you say" den he sed under his breth "but don't count out me betrayin you" den da devil opened up a portal and Vadermort whent into it, and den arrived at umbitchs room

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2: professor squirrel_**

da president umbitch looked at Vadermort wen he came through da portal and smiled "hello new servent, I need you to help me find da pieces of da wiserd stone" he was gonna complains about bein called servent, but den he rememberd his deep with da devil and just muttared. "Ok" he sed and den he was about to Leeve before umbitch yelled at him "wate you fool! you can't go out looking like dat or Snape, here" she pointed her wand at him and den he turned into a bald man with pirple clothes and a purple top hat "why?" Den she sed "becuz dey think your ded and Snape is missing. cum with me" and den dey went out in da big hall and called everybody dere

"becuz you need mor teachers. professor squirrel will be your new teacher and dere will be no arguments" den dey walked off and everybodi was confused and I sed to gost Harry " I wunder if he's a gud teecher, " den gost Harry sed "he can't be any wors den snape, becuz he was relly Vadermort!" Den both of us laughed and went to classes. da furst class was dark arts class, where dey thought us about dark magic but not how to use it becuz that's illegal, and also about infanous dark wiserds. professor squirrel was in da class and he started angrily at me when I sat down wit gost Harry. "mr Jackson you are da worst at dis class, and I will not tolerate your stupid dumbness in my room" den I said " but I was only bad cuz dat evil Jew Vadermort was actually our teacher and he never cave us gud edumacations!" Den he yelled and sed " dats no excuse, he wuz a very good teacher and you just never listened!" Den he thought us about how Vadermort was the best dark wiserd ever and make us write an essay on how awesome he was. den we went to more classes but dey weren't important so den w e went to bed. I wa sthirsty at night but I knew we wernt allowed to get up at night so I went to get water all sneaky like but den I saw da president and professor squirrel lookin at a spot " dis is where I remember da fight at" den umbitch made a shofel wit her wand and dug up da spot. I was shoked, it was a blue and shiny crystal gem piece and professor squirrel picked it up, it was piece of da wiserd stone! I ran to da dumbledoors office. And he opened da door for me " why are you here turtle, it's late" den I sed " but Alvin, president umbitch and professor squirrel dug up a piece of wiserd stone!" da dumbledoor looked shoked "turtle, lemme tell you about da dethly halows" and he sat me down" if umbitch is tryin to find da wiserd stone, den she's herd of da halows, so she's obviously gonna try and get da rest of dem" so den he started a story

"God wanted to have wepons against da devil becaus eh knew he would try and take over da world again. So he split up three pieces of his power and gave dem to da angel of deth azrael. den azrael gave the three pieces to three smart wiserds who were gud at using magic and turned them into objects and told them to use them for the eternally batle against darkness. so he gave the brother who was a good fighter the old wand, wich had amasing raw power and magic, the brother who was an assassin the envisibility cloke, which made people envisible and entangible, and da final brother who had deep raw magical intaped power da wiserd stone, which unleashed the magik power all people had inside" den I spoke and sed "wow dat sounds really cool" den he sed "and indeed it wuz. but da fighting brother ended up relizing that anyone who had all da dethly halows would be unstopable, he trie to make his brothers give him dere halows, but they refused and in the ensuing fite they were all lost: da envisibility cloke was sent to another universe, da old wand disappeared for a while, and da wiserd stone was send bak in the past, turtle. I think that if umbitch gets all the dethly halows, it will be the end of the world as we know it..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"da end of da world as we no it?!11" i sed, I was sirprized and skared, and den da dumbledoor said "dats rite, if anyone get sthe power of all three it wood give dem power equal to god himsealth" I didn't want dat to hapen so I asked "wat do we do to stop it?" And da dumbledoor took my sholder and send "turtle ma boi, u have to stop dem from gettin all the deathly halows"

Meenwile, President Umbitch rubbed her hands togedder evolly as she staired at a skreen of the devil "we gut one piece of da wiserd stone, Marsta" da devil looked happy and sed to vadermort, hoo was disgaised as profeser squirrel and sed'no dout you were compleatley useless" vadermort looked mad but he didnt say nuttin. den da president sed "we been looking at some newpappers and it looks liek the remainig pieces of the wiserd stone are with some new celebrity called gilldroy lookhart" den da devil send "well wat are you waiting for? Go gut him!"

Me and dumbledoor found found about it two and so dumbledoor used his magik two teleportation me to his book signing. In frnot of me was some cracker with blond hear and fancy clothes, den he sed to me "your the last person two sign today yung boi, but weeres your book?" I traid to explain to him but he didn't listen and just signed my head " dats all the signing for twoday " he said and den he teleported away to his manshen and I didn't know what two do.


End file.
